<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long live Winterfell by gameofthronesfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052468">Long live Winterfell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfan/pseuds/gameofthronesfan'>gameofthronesfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Stark babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfan/pseuds/gameofthronesfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The future of Winterfell is here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robb sat on top of the main gate of Winterfell looking out to the north to await his fathers return. It has been a year since his father left for the south after queen Daenerys called upon him to kings landing threatening to go to war with another enemy that she's made.</p><p> </p><p>When winter ended and the night king was defeated the fighting should have stopped but then daenerys turned her dragons towards kings landing never able to let her obsession with the throne die.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the story his father would tell them of when the dragon queen took her dragons to kings landing and almost drowned the city in fire, were it not for the kingslayer talking his sister to reason to give up the throne for the lives of her and their child were they able to take the city without bloodshed.</p><p> </p><p>And for a year now Robb has held the fort for him and his mother who has been too busy looking after his sister lyanna to worry about the north or any of her other children.</p><p> </p><p>So when Robbs twin sister Lyra came running into his chambers with a piece of paper saying that father sent word that the talks have concluded and that father is finally free to return home.</p><p> </p><p>And ever since Robb has been sat a hundred feet in the air legs hanging over the edge patiently awaiting his father's return.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been sitting there" Robb didn't have to turn around to recognize the voice he's heard it his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>"ever since you told me he's returning," he said not turning his head to look back at her "cat and Rikard are waiting by the gate with mother and lyanna" Robb for a second smiled at the image before noticing an absence from that picture.</p><p> </p><p>"And where 's Jon," he said in a huff as Lyra takes her place beside him lightly patting the snow away so she can sit. "you know Jon he's much like father sullen and brooding" she says with a week smile.</p><p> </p><p>Robb shakes his head and finally meets her eyes "we've all missed him especially mother I don't know what makes his feelings special" Lyra senses him getting angry and places her hand on his arm "aye weve all missed him but you know as well as i that jon needs him more than us".</p><p> </p><p>"i need father im the future king im the one who has had to look after thing whilst he's been gone ive" robb stops himself when he notices something in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Carriages" lyra spots in the distance robb pulls himself up to his feet "father" he helps lyra to her feet "if we hurry we can get back brfore he gets here.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jon paused when the gates of winterfell came into view a year he's been away from his home and his family from sansa. Not for a moment did he not miss her the second he rode south all he wanted was to turn around and go back to her.</p><p> </p><p>But fate has never been to kind to jon snow.</p><p> </p><p>He rode to the gates with his companions in gendry waters and tormund who is still trying to marry his sons to jons daughters "hey crow what do you think i have sons you have daughters". jon smiles at his friend "i think my wife would cut my balls off if i married off our daughters to your son's my friend".</p><p> </p><p>The one thing that he has always feared ever since his beautifull lyra came into this world was that he would one day have to marry them off, but if jon had anything to say about it it would be many years till that day came.</p><p> </p><p>The gates of Winterfell opened slowly and Jon could hear the beautifull voice of his daughter over all the cheers and applaus that greeted him as he trotted through.</p><p> </p><p>Jon dropped from his horse to catch her in his arms and twirl her around and was shortly joined by his other children catlyn and rikard and they soon got a hold of him and brought him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Gods youve all gotten big while ive been away" he laughed out as the they all jumped onto him.</p><p> </p><p>"now lyra rikard cat let your father up" his beloved finaly lets out to make her presence known and jon would swear to the gods there as she stands there with his youngest daughter in her arms and a look of love on her face that she has only gotten more beautifull while he's been gone.</p><p> </p><p>With a sheepish look on his face he rises to his feet and walks over to her. When they are only mere inches away from eachother she opens her free arm to welcome him and he slides his arm around her and their lips instantly find eachother.</p><p> </p><p>After all the years and children theve shared it still only feels like yesterday the he declared his love for her here in the courtyard before going off to fight the night king.</p><p> </p><p>When their lips finally seperate the smile on her lips only widens when she passes the youngest daughter lyanna into his arms Jon thinks he's going to die of happieness right there looking at the small girl in his arms and then he looks back to his wife and children and he hears her wisper into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"welcom home"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How they confessed their love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15 years ago</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why do you have to leave" she says to his back not having the strength to look him in the eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon finishes packing his belongings and then turns to face her with a typical sullen look on his face, he takes a step towards her so he is face to face looking deep into her blue eyes, "sansa the night king is coming and he is bringing an army with him and I have to be the one to stop him".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She takes a step closer towards him placing a hand on his chest meeting his eyes in a intense stare "Jon if what you've told me about the night king is true then I don't know how you beat him we've only just gotten the pack back together what happens if you can't defeat what happens if you dont come back". Jon grabs Sansa's trembling hands fear in her eyes and still he stands in front of her strong and gentle, "sansa I promise you I will return to you nothing not even the night king will keep me from you".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stumbles for a moment at his words, she almost smiles but stops herself "Jon you can't promise me that please" turning away from Jon she makes her way to the door but not before Jon grabs her by the arm spinning her into facing him again "why not". It's those words that finally bring her to tears, again she walks towards him until their both mere inches apart "because if you don't come back it'll break my heart" she places a hand on his cheek "I love you and I cant lose you". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa drops her head into his chest sobbing not able to utter words to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon gently slips his hand under Sansa's chin and lifts her head so she is facing him again "sansa I will never be taken from you".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon leans his face into hers and buries himself in her in a deep passionate kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon didn't say the words I love you back to her that night but he didn't need to because as far as she was concerned he said it with that kiss, and with everything else he gave her that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>15 years later and she still proclaims that night was the night she became pregnant with their first children Robb and lyra, Jon goes along with her because she loves the story and hell do anything to make her happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did eventually say the words to her days later before he left to fight the night king, it was only a week later that she realised that she was pregnant and that made her even more scared of him not returning home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But true to his promise to her nearly a year later after defeating the night king he returned to Winterfel victorious, it was a surreal experience walking through those gate to see his beloved greet him holding two small beautiful children in her arms, the boy a spitting image of their fallen brother robb to the point sansa named him after him and their daughter who is definitely her father's daughter taking after Jon with long dark curly locks that gave her a true stark look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picks up both his children with both armsand pulls them both into a deep loving embrace , shortly after sansa joins Jon in his embrace and that's when he hears her wisper into his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"welcom home"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>